Scared Soulless
by flamebeast
Summary: Life with a murder victim is hard to get used to. Death with a murder victim is near impossible. A few OCs, not much shipping, and rated T to be safe. Milton fans beware.
1. Chapter 1

Milton shocked his finger on the metal arm of the lever, but that was about it. Everyone gave a nervous chuckle and made a remark of some sort.

"Sorry, man. Sure looked cool."  
"Hey, feel better. We could use it for Halloween!"  
"I'm gonna need my cord back for my science project."  
"I have to go get groceries."  
"Cheer up. Maybe it'll work next time!"

Milton hung his head as his friends filed out of the dojo. "Thanks for coming anyways. See you guys later." he muttered sadly.

"I just don't get it. I bought the materials. Well, most of them. I built the whole thing. I planned it for days! It was supposed to summon a ghost, but no, it just shocked my finger. Stupid machine." he punctuated the last sentence with a hard kick to a side filled with switches.

He stubbed his toe and shocked himself again. The metal contraption roared to life, lights flashing wildly. Milton fell backwards on the mat and barely managed a fearful, whispered "Holy Christmas Nuts..." before the lights forced him to close his eyes.

When the brightness had dimmed down enough for him to see, the first thing he saw was dead.

She looked to be about his age, maybe a little younger. She had ragged, short brown hair with a hint of auburn. The girl was wearing a neon yellow tee, dark jeans, and grey sneakers. Seemed normal enough.

The weird bit was that she had bright yellow eyes and she was transparent.

She looked around at her new surroundings with a combination of awe and fear. Then she looked down at Milton and surprise entered the confused mix of emotions. She squinted, then finally said, "Oh my god, it's a nerdy, pale, soulless ginger!"

Milton was shocked, to say the least, but even more shocked at what he said next. "Hey! You're ginger too!"

"Yeah, but I am a soul."

He stood up quickly and began to pace around the apparition. "But-you're-?"

"Dead? Yeah, I get that a lot."

"And you're that girl... Jenna Lake! From the shooting! With the-the thing!"

Everyone had heard about the shooting. A family of two parents and five girls was infiltrated and murdered all in one night by a maniac. The youngest, Jenna, had killed the trespasser and died in the process.

"The one and only. Alright, nerd, let's get one thing straight. I don't know who you are or how I got here, but no one knows about this unless I say so." she pointed a finger to Milton's chest.

"M-Milton Krupnick! I built this machine... thing and sort of brought you here."

She looked around. "This place is kind of nice. Okay, that settles it. You're officially stuck with me."


	2. Secrets

The following month or so was the weirdest month of Milton's life. Jenna followed him to school, she followed him home, and she followed him to the dojo. Multiple times she hacked into Milton's email and messaged with some old friends from the town she was from. At school, she would disappear for hours and then be there at the door right after the last bell rang.

When Milton was walking home, she would possess him in a way where she sort of hitch-hiked on his brain, so he could still control himself. She said she did this because she "wasn't really allowed to leave buildings by" herself.

At the dojo, she would sit off to the side and cheer Milton on or attempt to convince his friends the dojo was haunted by moving things around when they weren't looking. Jenna was able to only appear and be heard by Milton, so she could talk to him.

About a month or so after Milton had first met her, Jenna mentioned something he had never really thought about.

"Hey, Milton," she said casually, "Maybe you could introduce me to your friends?"

If Milton had been eating anything, he would have spit it out onto the computer he was currently hunched over studying on. "What? Wait, are you serious?" he yelled.

"Yeah. They seem nice enough. Anyways, I get so bored with knowing, like, one person within a twenty-mile radius."

"Wait, when?"

She shrugged. "I dunno."

* * *

Milton was sitting off to the side, muttering quietly to himself. Sometimes he seemed to get angry, biting his lip and muttering a little bit louder. No one really noticed except for Kim. She slowly walked over to him. "Hey Milton, are you okay?"

He looked up. "I need to tell you something. We've talked it over, and she agreed." he stood up. "The dojo is being-"

Milton suddenly fell over like he had been pushed from the side. Then he looked up at the direction from which he fell. "What was that for? You can't change your mind, she practically already knows! Come on, show yourself. Oh, fine, be that way."

"Milton, are you okay?"

"Jenna! Thank you."

Jenna appeared rather grudgingly to everyone. Jerry's eyes widened. "So that's what's been happening to our stuff!"

Jenna rolled her eyes. "You're being haunted. Oooooooo. Deal with it." she said sarcastically.

"Is that-is that a dead person?" Jack squeaked.

Kim sounded like she was choking on her own words. Jerry was pretty excited. He started saying something quickly in Spanish. Probably could have been English, but it was so fast no one could tell. Rudy decided to walk in at just that moment. "I found- AAAAAH!" he screamed like a little girl.

"Calm down, guys. This is Jenna, she has actually been here for about a month now." Milton explained.

"'Sup."  
"Remember that little contraption I made a while back? Remember how all of you said it wouldn't work? Here's the living proof."  
"Dead proof.  
"Dead proof!"

It took a while for everyone to get out of the shock. Even days after, they jumped when they saw her. She began to sit at their lunch table and talk with them. Eventually, she began to posses someone for a sentence or so. It was weird, but everyone was pretty sure that they had gotten used to the weirdest thing the planet could throw at them.

This being life and all, of course they were wrong.

* * *

**Sweet, a cliffhanger! What will happen next? What will go horribly wrong this time? I already know, I'm just trying to build suspense. The more reviews, especially constructive criticism, the better the next chapter! **

**flamebeast**


	3. Silent Schoolday

**Okay, here's where things get good. This chapter is actually two combined into one, since I decided that they were both a little too short. Lots of thanks to dontcallmemanders, my first reviewer and a new friend of mine.  
I actually have several chapters already done, but I want to edit them before I post. I'm a about the whole "quality, not quantity" thing.  
Enjoy the new chapter!  
**Sweat drenched his skin, his clothes, his sheets. The room was full of smoke and flames. Milton totally freaked. Instead of actual language, all that came out was a screams. He jumped out of bed, attempting to override instincts and let pure knowledge take over.  
Stay low. Check. Window? Completely engulfed in flames. Door? Accessible. Feel the handle. Not hot. Open the door. Crawl down the hallway. Notice you mother's corpse. _What so I do now? I guess I just keep going, mourn later._ Fall down stairs. Immediately stand up and inhale large amounts of smoke. Freak out and run around until you trip over your father's dead body. _What? This wasn't taught! I can't move!_ Have a part of a desk fall on your chest and nearly kill you. Why didn't they teach this in school? Wait... oh yeah, because if this happens, there's nothing you can do. "Oh, Christmas Nuts!" Milton managed to grunt before death took over.

* * *

They went to school how they usually did and met each other by the stairs. They asked each other where Milton was and no one knew. They just assumed he was sick. Jack noticed a group of nerds, including Julie, crying in a huddled bunch. Jack casually walked over and his friends followed. "Hey Julie, what's wrong?" Jack asked gently.

"You insensitive jerk!" Julie screamed and slapped him before storming away.  
"Hey, what's her problem?" he almost jokingly asked the other nerds.  
"Milton died in a fire." one nerd sobbed.  
"What?" was the collective response from the entire group.

Kim rushed over to her phone to tell Rudy and everyone else tried to comfort each other. In class, the principal asked for a moment of silence during announcements. Almost everyone he knew went through the day in a sort of phase. In Chemistry, it was almost impossible to hear the lesson over Julie's sobs. Even the Black Dragons seemed a little sad and uncomfortable. Some kids ate more than usual. Some kids didn't eat at all.

After school, everyone finished their homework and marched to the dojo. Jerry walked in first. "Jenna?" he called out. Then his eyes widened in sudden realization. "Omigosh guys! Jenna's still at Milton's house!"

* * *

They took Rudy's car there. Even though the fire was only the day before, it looked like it was a century old. The roof had collapsed on one side and in some parts, the frame had been exposed. One by one, everyone hopped out of the car and trudged to the remains of the front door.

Jerry was the first to slam open the front door. The wood by the hinges creaked and broke as it fell in with a crash. Jerry jumped back along with everyone else. Then he crept inside. "Hello? Jenna?"

"Guys!" Jerry was suddenly embraced by Milton, sending shivers up his spine and leaving a slight twitch in his eye.  
"Milton?"

Milton stepped back a little, a weak smile on his face. "Yeah. I'm kind of... not... you know." he muttered.

He looked exactly the same, except for the fact that 1. He was a ghost and 2. Like Jenna, he had unnatural turquoise eyes which were shifting around uncomfortably. "You're a-" Kim whispered "-a ghost?"  
Milton nodded. "Yes. Hey, can I ride back to the dojo with you?"  
"Me too." Jenna added as she walked into the room.  
"Uh... Yes?" Rudy said carefully.  
"Thank you so much. It was so boring here! Have you ever spent an entire night in a half-burnt house? Everything fun is a pile of ashes! Come one, people, let's go." Jenna strode to the door. "Are you coming or not? Neither Milton or I can leave without someone else!"  
Kim shrieked as a large piece of wood fell inches from her foot. The whole house creaked loudly. "Yeah, let's go." Jack said.

Hi Milton! I decided to do a disclaimer.

_Who are you? Where am I?_  
**Don't question me. Just read the paper. *hands paper*  
**_What's going on?__**  
**_**I am SO erasing your memory after this.**_**  
**__What? Why would you-__**  
**_**Read. The. PAPER!  
**_Fine, calm down. Flamebeast-_**  
You don't capitalize it!**_**  
**__*rolls eyes* flamebeast does not own Kickin' It, but she does own pretty much anything in this story except Kickin' It stuff.__**  
**_**Thank you. *snaps fingers and paper disappears**_***  
**__Are you a Q? That is so amazing, I've-__**  
**_***snaps finger and Milton disappears***


	4. Julie

**Hey Milty, it's your favorite Q!**

_Oh god, not again! Just give it to me, I wont even fight._

***shrugs and hands him the paper***

_flamebeast does not own Kickin; It, but she does control the destiny of this planet. Done_

***pats on head* Good job!**

* * *

Milton sat at the lunch table, head rested on his arms. His friends ate in silence. He wasn't sure if they were pretending to be sad about their friend's death or just really uncomfortable around a ghost. That was it. Milton had to say something. "Anyone know how I did on my test? The one in Health?"

Jerry shifted around in his seat. "Mrs. Applebaum hasn't handed back our tests back." he said, pretending to bring up a topic so no one would think that the Wasabi Warriors were talking to the air.  
Julie walked into the lunchroom. Still sniffling and rubbing her eyes, she got her lunch and sat with some other girls. Milton looked over to her with worry in his eyes. _I hope she's not losing sleep or blowing off her homework or something._  
He watched as Julie was comforted by her friends. Milton stood up and walked slowly and slouched out of the cafeteria. He knew what he had to do.

* * *

Julie sat down at a bench near the fossil exhibit. She wiped her eyes and sniffed. Now that Milton was gone, she would have no one to hold hands with. She looked up from her lap when a teenage boy stood over her. He was taller than her by a few inches, and dressed in all black with dark brown hair and mysterious blue eyes. He had on a hoodie which was zipped all the way up with the hood on. "Hey, what's wrong? You don't look the type to cry at a museum."  
She looked up at him and gave the evilest glare she could. "My friend died."  
"More like boyfriend by the way you're crying. Come one, sweets, let's take a walk around the museum." he reached out a hand to her. "I'm Joseph."  
She smiled a little. "Julie." Julie took his hand in her own and stood up.  
"So, where do you want to go?"  
"Well, I was about to go to the space exhibit..."  
Julie was truly happy for the first time since Milton died. A boy like this would usually have her running away in seconds, especially in the current situation. But Joseph seemed to genuinely care about her and Milton. He said he had suffered the loss of a loved one too.  
Throughout the walk, Julie learned a lot about him. His father was missing in action when he was seven. He had always wanted to be a scientist. He was in the eleventh grade.  
When they got near the exit, Joseph pulled her into an empty room. "So," he said, "How did I do? Did you suspect anything?"  
"Suspect? Of course not!"  
"Good. Then those acting classes weren't for nothing."  
Julie backed away. "What do you mean? What's going on?"  
Joseph sighed. Then, he began to fade. Where Joseph once was, a transparent Milton was standing. "Hey Julie. Miss me?"  
Julie stood in shock for a second, then ran forward at three times the normal speed of a human being. She kissed him full on the lips.  
Milton was the first to pull away. Julie felt her mouth with the back of her hand. "You are freezing!"  
Milton smiled. "Sorry. Not really something I can control."  
Milton and Julie stared into each other's eyes for a second before Julie shrieked and jumped back. "Oh my gosh. I am talking to a dead person."  
"Yeah, you get used to it. Do you want to go to your house? I'm afraid someone's going to run in..."  
"Um, yeah, since you don't have one."  
Jenna fell from a beam on the ceiling. When she saw Julie and Milton looking at her in shock, she blushed. "Hey guys... Just thought I'd drop in?"  
Silence.  
"Well, this is awkward."

* * *

**Bam! Four chapters, two days! **

**Well, there goes my supply of pre-written material. I've got a little list of what has to happen eventually, such as the introduction of three more OCs, but right now I'm open for suggestions!**

**Be sure to review and keep following for more updates. Love all you humans out there and a few non-humans! flamebeast out!**


End file.
